Perpisahan with Kim Wonpil
by NaenSera9794
Summary: Pertemuan seorang yeoja dengan Kim wonpil yang di anggapnya aneh bagi yeoja tersebut. namun wonpil teramat sayang terhadap yeoja yang di kenal kan oleh sungjin. namun wonpil harus bersaing dengan park jaehyung atau sering di sapa dengan jae. akan kah semua cast member day6 akan saya masukkan? tunggu saja and happy reading
1. 1 Pertemuan

17 juli 2018.

park daehyun ...

"chukkae..." ucapan selamat yang terlontar dari mulut lee sang hyeon. salah satu sahabat daehyun...

"khamsahamnida.." ucap daehyun ..

"kau.. akan pergi ...? ini ulang tahun mu mengapa kau pergi seharusnya kita merayakan hari ulang tahun mu..." pinta lee sang hyeon

"hyeon.. aku ada urusan aku akan pergi ke rumah Sungjin. sungjin meminta ku untuk bertemu dengan nya..." jelas daehyun.

"arasseo..."

@sungjin home.

daehyun yang sedari tadi dalam perjalanan pun sebenernya binggung dengan permintaan sungjin yang menyuruh ia untuk datang ke rumah nya.

tanpa babibu. kemudian sungjin pun menjelaskan ke pada daehyun, mengapa ia meminta daehyun untuk berkunjung ke rumah nya.

"daehyun.."

"ne.."

"kau sudah mengetahui mengapa aku memangil mu.,?? " tanya sungjin

daehyun pun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya saja.

"aku memangil mu karena aku ingin memperkenalkan kau dengan seoran namja."

Namun, daehyun pun terus menerus bersikeras untuk menolak nya. karena dia masih memiliki hubungan dengan park jaehyung. kekasihnya kini.

namun, bukan sungjin namanya jika ia tidak menurut dengan kata orang lain. yah bisa di bilang sungjin tak akan menerima penolakkan.

alhasil sungjin pun kemudian menghubungi seseorang yang akan ia kenal kepada daehyun.

setelah itu sungjin pun menahan ku untuk aku tidak pulang terlebih dahulu. lama kita menunggu kemudian seorang namja dengan rambut gondrong dan tubuh kecilnya itu pun datang.

sungjin sangat antusias untuk mengenalkan kepada daehyun. tak perlu lama-lama kemudian mereka berkenalan.

" Kim.. kim wonpil" ucap nya dengan mengulurkan tangannya kepada daehyun.

daehyun pun langsung menjawab

"park daehyun.." ucap nya sambil membalas tangan kim wonpil.

"sekarang berikan nomer ponsel nya sekalian untuk kalian saling berkomunikasi.." ucap sungjin

setelah itu mreka pun akhirnya saling tukar menukar nomor telefon masing-masing.

"sekarang terserah deh bisa komunikasi seperti apa." ucap sungjin.

kemudian kita pun memutuskan untuk berpamittan pulang.

tak lupa daehyun memberikan roti kepada sang istri, yaaahh sebagai tanda bahwa daehyun berulang tahun dan, sungjin kini telah menikah dengan seseorang yang teramat ia sayang i di jagat raya ini.

 **Bassed on True Story**

 _yaaappss disini aku menceritakan cerita kisah aku berdasarkan cerita nyata. bagaimana saya berpisah dengan kim wonpil yang masih saya sayangi._

 _te_ _ntu saja nama pemain dan lokasi saya ubah. dan juga memberikan 20% kisah yang saya buat-buat sendiri biar agak nge feel gitu (walaupun kadang maksa) dan 80% berdasarkan kisah nyata saya pribadi._

 _so~_ _tetep setia yaah menunggu update an nya_ _ini chapternya tidak akan banyak kok._ _see you.._

 _NaendSera_9794_


	2. 2 Perkenalan

Beberapa hari telah berlalu ...

hubungan daehyun dengan jae pun kini masih menunjukkan hal yang sama yaitu saling bertemu dan saling pergi bersama layaknya seorang kekasih.

"laahh kok malah jadi layaknya sih emang mereka kan pacaran .. author bego emang" ucap dowoon

"yaaaa~ dowoon i mulut nya. lagi intro gua mah ganggu bae luu"

"mian~.."

back story

"daehyun... bisa kaah kita bertemu di salah satu taman dekat di mana kau tinggal??" pinta kim wonpil

"baiklah..." ucap daehyun

daehyun langsung meng iyakan ajakan wonpil. karena sebenarnya daehyun sendiri merasa tidak enak dengan wonpil.

pasalnya wonpil selalu memberi ajakan terhadap daehyun. namun daehyun selalu menolak. tapi bukan kim wonpil namanya jika dia tidak berusaha terus menerus.

wonpil tak patah semangat dia slalu meyakinkan hati daehyun yang kini hati daehyun masih di milikin oleh park jaehyung.

banyak orang di sekitar daehyun yang tidak menyetujui hubungannya dengan jae karena perbedaan agama.

you know lahh bagaimana rasanya itu. yeee kan...

kemudian daehyun dan wonpil pun pergi bersama. namun daehyun merasa sedikit tidak nyaman karena baru kali ini daehyun benar-benar menduakan cinta jaehyung.

yang pasalnya daehyun pergi bersama dengan kim woonpil. daehyun sebenarnya cemas dengan keadaan nya kini karena ia takut kalau ia akan ketahuan oleh jaehyung jika daehyun pergi bersama kim wonpil.

karena adik sepupu nya tingal di wilayah taman itu.

 **BULAN AGUSTUS**

sosial media milik daehyun pun berbunyi daéyun pun lantas membuka sosial media nya yang mendapatkan bahwa park jaehyung menghubungi nya.

"kita selesai..."

"apa maksud mu jae..?"

"iya kit selesai saja cukup sampai disini saja..."

"tapi kenapa jae...??"

"karena kita beda agama..."

kemudian setelah percakapan tersebut jae memblokir semua yang berhubungan dengan daehyun.

daehyun pun kecewa dan bersedih atas keputusannya jae terhadapnya. namun daehyun lega dia tak lagi berbohong.

kalian tahu daehyun berbohong terhadap jae untuk membuat nya dia serius terhadapnya. namun, daehyun menyadari akan perbuatan jeleknya.

entah daehyun merasa lega atau sedih. namun yang jelas daehyun merasakan kesedihan yang sedang di alaminya.

namun tak lupa kini kim wonpil nemberikannya semangat untuk daehyun tidak terpuruk dengan kepergian park jaehyung.

"aku akan selalu ada untukmu daehyun..."

"thankkyou wonpil.."

mereka berdua pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi bersama. layaknya seorang yg sedang ingin berdua sebagai seorang kekasih.

 **BULAN SEPTEMBER**

mereka pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk bersama satu sama lain.

hari demi hari minggu demi minggu mereka jalani.

namun ada beberapa sepenggal kendala yg mreka alami.

yaitu mreka mengalami kendala "Restu orang tua" dari pihak keluarga daehyun.

memang dari segi keluarga daehyun adalah dari keluarga terhormat. orang tua daehyun akhirnya memutuskan hubungan di antara mreka.

akhir bulan semtember daehyun dan kim wonpil bertemu kembali.

"aku sebenernya masih menyukai dan sayang padamu daehyun. tapi aku juga tidak bisa terima orang tua mu yang merendahkan aku. tapi aku masih ingin denganmu.. aku bingung daehyun di sisi lain aku juga merasa tak terima .." ucap wonpil dengan nada terbata-batanya.

karena memang wonpil mengucapkannya dengan penuh kesedihan.

daehyun pun hanya terdiam membisu dia bingung apa yang harus di lakukannya dahyeun hanya mengikuti wonpil yang menangis.

sesembari tersebut wonpil lantas menghapus air mata daehyun dan memeluknya.

" _apakah ini akhir dari semuanya hubungan ku dengan kim wonpil akan selesai..?"_ batin daehyun .

hari telah menunjukkan malam. yang lantas daehyun terburu-buru untuk pulang kerumahnya.

"aku akan mengantar mu pulang dan menghubungi mu nanti bagaimana dan apa hubungan kita seperti apa aku akan berbicara kepada kedua orang tuaku." jelas kim wonpil


End file.
